


A Very Hale Halloween

by heartsdesire456



Series: Fangs & Fur [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Derek, and the kids get ready for Halloween night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Hale Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't AT ALL planning this! I thought in the car on the way home from going trick-or-treating with my sister and dinner with my family that Stiles, Derek, Molly, and Alex would TOTALLY have a family costume thing going on and decided that when I got home I could still write a short fic to go in the series for Halloween. I wrote it in about an hour so it's SHORT but it's a thing!

Stiles fixed Molly’s ponytail and pulled back to look her over. “Alright, get your bow and let’s go see how Daddy and Alex look!” he said excitedly.

“Yay!” She cried, grabbing her little bow before running from the bathroom. “Daddy! Is you dressed yet?!” she cried, rushing into the kitchen, where Alex had been helping Derek finish up with his costume. Stiles heard Molly gasp even before he got to the door. “DADDY! COME LOOK!” Molly cried loudly and Stiles jogged the last few steps, only to stop short when he saw Derek standing between Alex and Molly, who were both gushing over each other’s costumes.

Stiles leaned against the doorcasing and smirked. “Hello, Dr. Banner,” he greeted and Derek rolled his eyes at him.

“I hate you all,” he said with a bright smile that contradicted his words.

“You don’t hate us, Daddy,” Molly said, poking him in the leg. 

“Yeah!” Alex said, whacking Derek with his shield. “Stiles! You look so cool!” he said, bouncing excitedly around Stiles. “Your hair looks like Molly’s!” he said, pointing excitedly up at Stiles’s head.

Derek looked at Stiles with a small, more private smile. “Still can’t believe you wanted to be the one girl in the Avengers,” he said and Stiles wiggled his eyebrows.

“Like you really hate my outfit,” he said, gesturing to his tight jumpsuit. 

Derek laughed. “Hey, you’re the one who insisted I go without clothes on,” he said with a shrug.

Stiles looked over Derek’s ripped up jeans and green-painted body everywhere else and grinned. “Bearded Hulk is totally better than normal Hulk,” he said, leaning in to peck Derek’s cheek. “Besides, Molly started it. She said she wanted to be Hawkeye and Alex had to be Captain America then. Blame them,” he said and Derek huffed.

“Yes, because they totally got the idea for me to go shirtless and painted green from nowhere,” he said with a suspicious glare at Stiles.

Stiles smirked. “You’ll never get anything out of me,” he said, fluffing Derek’s hair affectionately before turning back to Molly and Alex. “Alright, guys! Nana should be home by now, so go get your buckets and let’s go!”

Alex grabbed Molly’s hand. “Come on, Hawkeye, we’ve got a mission to do!” he cried, tugging her along behind him as they ran out of the room.

Stiles chuckled and started to follow, only to have Derek catch his wrist and tug him back. “Hey, wha- Mmmph!” Stiles squeaked some as Derek kissed him, pulling him close with arms around his waist. When Derek pulled back with a happy smile on his lips Stiles smirked. “You like the Black Widow costume, don’t you?” he teased.

Derek shrugged, looking down Stiles’s body. “Well, even more family appropriate than skin tight, the black cat suit makes your ass look really great,” he admitted.

Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. “You’re not wearing a shirt, it’s so far from appropriate, but thankfully, family costume means shirtless men painted green are just the Hulk, not a stripper,” he said and Derek rolled his eyes.

“I just hope this paint stays like it said it would. And that Alex didn’t miss spots on my back,” he added and Stiles snorted and pulled out of his arms.

“Turn around, Mr. Hulk,” he said and Derek turned to let him see. “Yep! Looking good.” He smacked his butt, smirking when Derek jumped and turned to glare at him. “C’mon, time for the Avengers to assemble!” he said excitedly.

Derek just laughed and grabbed his jacket as he followed Stiles. “Be honest, you’ve been waiting your whole life to have a family Avengers costume for Halloween, haven’t you, Stiles?” he asked and Stiles tossed him a wink.

“I’ll never tell,” he sing-songed cheerfully, heading towards the sound of Alex and Molly waiting excitedly at the door. 

~

Stiles and Derek had barely opened the back doors of the car before they got shoved out of the way by excited little bundles of excitement. “NANAAAA!” they both cried, running up the steps just in time for the door to open and reveal Talia.

“Hello my babies!” she greeted, dropping down to hug them both. “Awwwww, I’ve missed you,” she said, kissing their faces until they squealed and squirmed to get away. “Derek, how are you-“ She stopped and did a doubletake at Derek and Stiles. Derek rolled his eyes and just pointed at Stiles, who gave him an offended huff.

“For the last time, Molly had the idea!” he said and Molly pulled back to giggle.

“Yep!” She smiled at Talia. “Nana, we’re the Avengers!”

Talia gave Alex an amused look. “You know, you’re the second Captain America I’ve seen today.”

Alex gasped. “WHAT?! Who else?!” he asked excitedly.

Talia smirked. “Why don’t we go see,” she said, standing up to let the kids run past her. 

Stiles and Derek followed her inside and as soon as they got to the living room, the source of Alex and Molly’s excited squeals was revealed to be Scott in an adult sized Captain America costume. “Heeyyyy,” Stiles said, crossing his arms at Scott. “Dude, we talked about this! No costume copying!”

Scott gave him an innocent look. “You said you were gonna be Black Widow! You didn’t say Alex was Captain America!”

“Alex is Captain America?” Isaac asked, sticking his head in from the hall, only to double take and look at Derek for a second in silence before bursting out laughing. “Oh God, Stiles didn’t!”

Derek nodded. “Stiles did.”

Isaac walked all the way into the room and Stiles snorted when he saw he was dressed as a clown. “You know Scott’s terrified of clowns, right?” Stiles asked, and Isaac smirked.

“Yep! Sure do,” he said and Scott glared at him.

“If you come hug me again, I’ll smack you with my shield,” he warned, backing up so that Alex and Molly were between him and Isaac.

Isaac went to sit on the couch with Laura – who wasn’t dressed up – and patted her leg. “We should take pictures of the kids so the Stilinski-Hale’s can get out before Peter gets down and the kids are scarred for life,” he said, digging out his phone as he spoke.

Derek cringed. “Oh God, what’s Peter this time?”

“I heard my name!” Peter called from the hall and Scott immediately covered the kids eyes even before he walked into the room. When he did walk in, Stiles just gaped. 

Peter was dressed as a French maid. 

“Oh my GOD, what the crap?!” Stiles demanded. “Where are you going dressed like that?!”

Peter smirked. “Who says I’m going out?” he asked and Derek made a face. “No, no, I’m just going.” He turned to Talia. “Hey, can I have your car keys?” he asked and Talia gave him a suspicious look. He rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to a party wearing a short skirt and climbing out of my car, it’s too low to the ground, everybody will see up my skirt! Chris and I want to drive the SUV tonight.”

Talia sighed, shaking her head as she pulled her keys from her pocket. She tossed them over. “If you do ‘things’ in my car, I will definitely kick you out and make you live in a tent in the woods,” she said and Peter gave her an innocent look.

“Oh like I’d do _that_ in the Governor-elect’s car-“

“Don’t worry,” Chris said, appearing beside him. “If he tries anything, he’s walking home,” he said, curling his hand around Peter’s wrist. “Come on.”

Stiles frowned. “What are you meant to be?” he asked, looking at his white gloves and black suit.”

Peter gestured to himself, then Chris. “French maid and a butler,” he said, and Chris gave Stiles a look that said he definitely wasn’t consulted in the costume choice. “Bye!” Peter called over his shoulder as he and Chris headed out the door.

Derek just grimaced. “Alright, alright, everybody take your pictures of the kids so we can get to trick-or-treating and erase this from our memory, okay?” he said and Stiles giggled into Derek’s shoulder at his expression.

“Don’t worry, Derek, you’re still hotter,” he promised with a smirk.

Derek just gave him a flat look rather than actually respond.

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers may seem an odd choice but they have Marvel movies planned into 2020, it's not hard to imagine in 2025 Avengers will still be a popular Halloween costume.


End file.
